L'anonymat nous protégeait Plus maintenant
by Aiiwa
Summary: Naruto est le leader d'un groupe très connu et Anonyme, Eien. Mieux, ses sentiments pour son colocataire Sasuke ont l'air d'être partagés. Cependant, une lutte haineuse entre son groupe et un second -également anonyme- Kageki, ne le laissera pas en paix, tout comme son passé traumatisant. Et si les masques tombent et que la vérité est dévoilée, qui sait ce qu'il se passera ?
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymat**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Les chansons qui seront présentes dans la fanfiction appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et les critiques musicale échangées entre Kageki et Eien sont évidemment fictives et ne concernent en rien les véritables compositeurs et musiciens.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai longtemps hésité à publier cette fanfiction mais je me suis lancée : qui ne tente rien n'a rien :) Aussi elle est quasiment terminée et elle fera entre 33 et 34 chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, paniqué, désorienté et serre immédiatement de toutes mes forces mon t-shirt, par réflexe. J'ouvre les yeux et les referme aussitôt, ébloui, les pupilles agressées par tant de luminosité. Ok j'exagère un peu mais j'ai eu réellement peur.

- Qui est l'abruti qui est suffisamment stupide pour ouvrir les volets si tôt ?!

- Moi. L'abruti te dit bonjour, idiot. Et il te précise qu'il est plus de treize heures.

Hum.. J'ai pensé à voix haute. Je me penche en arrière pour voir qui a parlé.

Comme à chaque fois que je le vois, mon cœur rate un battement. Oui je sais, ça fait très fleur bleue. Et alors, j'vous ai pas demandé votre avis à ce que je sache ? Bon. Reprenons. Je regarde donc le nouvel arrivant.

Son visage, à première vue froid, est un des plus beaux que j'ai vus dans ma courte vie. Ses traits harmonieux et ses yeux obscurs lui donnent … comment dire ?

Un certain charisme et une beauté indéniable.

Deux mèches d'un noir profond tombent sur son visage et le reste de sa chevelure sombre aux reflets bleus se dresse en petites piques sur son crâne. Mon regard descend un peu plus bas, décidément, la vue de beaux abdominaux et d'un magnifique petit cu… hum hum, d'une chute de reins somptueuse dès le réveil, c'est vraiment sympa !

Si vous vous le demandez, oui, il est habillé. Il porte un t-shirt noir et un jeans tout aussi sombre. En fronçant les sourcils, je repense à mon rêve. Cauchemar, plus précisément. Je ne m'en souviens plus mais l'impression de peur reste ancrée en moi.

Mon colocataire, avec sa démarche souple naturelle, vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Et passe une main sur mes cheveux blonds. Petite manie qu'il depuis que nous habitons sous le même toit. Il me rapproche contre lui. Je devine à son visage qu'il sait que j'ai fait un mauvais rêve et qu'il essaie de me rassurer. Je souris discrètement et me cale contre lui, respirant son odeur apaisante. Ce petit moment doux dure deux ou trois minutes.

- J'ai déjà du mal à digérer le fait que vous vivez ensemble mais si en plus, Uchiha, tu me voles le droit de câliner MON petit frère, je vais t'étrangler.

Je tourne la tête et découvre avec joie Deidara, mon frère aîné. A contre cœur, je le sens, Sasuke, mon sublime colocataire, me relâche et je saute dans les bras du second nouvel arrivant. Grand, de longs cheveux blonds dont une mèche cache un de ses yeux aussi bleus que les miens, Deidara me ressemble beaucoup. Ou plutôt je lui ressemble beaucoup. Peu importe !

J'ai le cœur qui s'allège en le voyant et sourit de plus belle.

Mon présent est parfait, je ne peux pas m'en plaindre. Mais malheureusement, mon passé ne l'est pas et je ne me serais jamais attendu à mon futur…

- Hey, p'tit frère, te laisse pas voir par Uchiha junior ! grogne Deidara, agacé à l'idée de « perdre » son frère au profit de Sasuke.

N'importe quoi…

- Comme toi avec l'aîné, Nii-san, répliqué-je, moqueur.

- Pour la millième fois, je ne veux pas sortir avec l'abruti qui sert de grand frère à Uchiha junior ici présent !

Je ricane. Oui. Deidara et Itachi se tournent autour depuis des lustres mais ça, personne ne s'en est rendu compte. A part moi. Et Sasuke.

Mon frère lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, alors qu'il continue à me serrer dans ses bras. A ce rythme, je vais étouffer.

- Deidara, tu t'es cogné ce matin et t'as perdu les quelques neurones qui te restait ou quoi ? Je suis d'accord avec Naru, vous êtes chiants à vous tourner autour avec mon frangin.

Uchiha Junior, comme dit mon aîné, vient de mettre son grain de sel.

- Faux !

Malgré ses vingt ans, Dei nie que le ténébreux Itachi l'attire.

Mais ça n'empêche pas le fait qu'il est en train de m'étouffer.

- Vrai ! Et sois gentil, relâche Naru, il devient bleu ! lance Sasuke.

Pour mon plus grand malheur, mon frère ne l'entend pas et continue de me serrer plus que de raison et du haut de mon mètre soixante-dix, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Dei continue de prouver par A+B qu'Itachi ne l'intéresse pas.

Sasuke finit par le couper :

- Hé l'imbécile, pousse toi de mon compagnon d'…

Au « compagnon », Deidara me relâche, se tourne vers lui, furieux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, quel gamin.

- … appart, finit Sasuke en haussant les épaules. Toujours pas habitué à ce que ton petit frère chéri habite avec MOI ? Tu n'as pas encore digéré qu'il ait préféré te laisser tranquille et ne pas être une charge pour toi plutôt que d'habiter dans ton grand appartement ?

Cette fois, Deidara se tourne vers moi et je lève les mains devant moi, tentative inutile pour me protéger.

- « qu'il ait préféré te laisser tranquille et ne pas être une charge pour toi » ? répète-t-il, stupéfait. Naruto, je t'ai dit cent fois que tu n'es pas un fardeau et surtout pas pour moi ! J'préfère encore que t'habites avec moi plutôt qu'avec ce glaçon d'Uchiha !

Sasuke ricane.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il trouve que je suis un glaçon.

Je rougis et lui lance ce qui se trouve sous ma main (un coussin en l'occurrence, il a eu de la chance) à la figure.

- Tais-toi, enfoiré !

Avec souplesse, Sasuke évite l'arme fatale (ah ah ah) en se poussant sur le côté.

Deidara semble proche de l'agonie. Comment son petit frère adoré a-t-il pu le rejeter pour ce pervers d'Uchiha ?

Je passe une main sur mon visage, déjà épuisé.

- Bon, fis-je en baillant; vais me laver.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne te frotter le dos ? raille Sasuke, juste pour faire encore plus enrager mon très cher frère surprotecteur.

J'entends un bruit de lutte, un objet qui s'écrase au sol et un « Ta gueule, Uchiha ! » qui me fait sourire. Je rentre dans la salle de bain, me déshabille rapidement et me mets sous la douche, augmentant la température jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit brûlante.

J'aime sentir cette sensation douloureuse, ça me fait sentir vivant. Mais c'est un peu maso … Chaque jour, la douleur frappe mon visage, me rappelant à quel point j'ai de la chance d'être là… Sans eux. Après trente minutes, je coupe l'eau, attache une serviette à ma taille et, plongé dans mes pensées, je sors de la pièce. Ayant totalement oublié Deidara et Sasuke. Bravo moi.

Trempé, la tête penchée vers le bas, mes cheveux blonds plaqués sur la tête, j'ouvre l'armoire à la recherche d'un haut. Est-ce que je vous ai précisé que je me baisse et que du coup … comment dire, la serviette remonte le long de mes cuisses ? Non ? Et bah maintenant c'est fait.  
Avant que ladite serviette ne dévoile un lieu stratégique (les anges, merci !), un petit hoquet me fait me retourner. Encore un peu pensif, je ne me rends pas compte de ce qui se passe.

Deidara me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, assis sur le lit. Il a la bouche entrouverte et se passe rapidement la langue sur les lèvres. Hein ?! Sasuke, lui, est aussi sur le lit, appuyé contre le mur et pose un regard appréciateur sur moi.

- Petit frère … Tu es une vraie incitation à l'inceste… souffle Dei. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es magnifique ?

Je regarde, paniqué, Sasuke qui se redresse et amorce un geste vers Deidara.

- Naru ?

- Oui ?

- Alors, je vais retenir ton frère, tu vas t'habiller vite fait loin d'ici, manquerait plus qu'il te voit te changer, et on le colle dehors, d'accord ?

J'émets un petit couinement en acquiescant. Au moment où Deidara va se lever, Sasuke lui saute dessus. J'attrape ce qui me vient sous la main et fonce vers la salle de bain, la refermant derrière moi. Je m'habille en me tordant dans tous les sens et sors, finissant par aider Sasuke à mettre Dei hors de notre appartement.

- Va te calmer avec Itachi !

- Mais p'tit frère, tu te rends pas compte de la bombe que tu es !

- Itachi est plus sexy, va chez les Uchiha, on te rejoindra quand tu seras calmé !

- Non, gémit Dei, derrière la porte. L'Uchiha est à se damner mais tu t'es pas vu, vraiment, regarde toi dans une glace Naru !

- T'as pas honte ?! T'es mon frère quand même !

Petit silence derrière la porte. Puis Deidara reprend avec un ton mielleux :

- M'en fous, ronronne-t-il. Frère ou pas, t'as un corps magnifique.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, en plus il dit vraiment n'importe quoi, et déclare :

- Ok, j'appelle papa.

Gros silence.

- J'y vais.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

J'entends mon frère qui s'éloigne en bougonnant. Je me tourne vers Sasuke qui se retient de rire, une lueur bizarre dans les yeux.

- Je ne savais pas que Deidara était quelqu'un comme ça …

- Un imbécile ?

- Nan, ça je le sais depuis longtemps mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre à sauter sur ses … son frère.

Je balaie la remarque d'un geste vague.

- C'est à cause d'Itachi, il se freine, ça l'énerve, alors il fait genre de se reporter sur moi, ce n'est qu'un jeu … Cherche pas …

Sasuke s'approche d'un pas félin et se colle près de moi en effleurant ma mâchoire.

- C'est un imbécile mais il a raison … Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte …

Naru, tu es adorable … Pourquoi tu te caches ?

Je me rembrunis et m'appuie contre le mur.

- Sas'ke, je n'ai aucun charme.

- Tu n'avais aucun charme, rectifie-t-il avec malice.

- Tu vois… Même toi tu es d'accord.

- Abruti, j'ai parlé au passé. Tu n'es plus ce gamin qui se boudine dans des combi immondes oranges, t'avais neuf ans quand on s'est rencontrés, et qui braille à qui veut l'entendre que tu veux devenir directeur d'une grande entreprise … Ah non, pardon, ça c'est encore vrai.

- Ah ah ah.

J'essaie de rire mais de mauvais souvenirs me reviennent en tête. Je le cache à Sasuke mais si rien ne s'était pas passé, je serais encore le blageur et le surexcité de l'histoire. Il sait que quelque chose s'est produit, il sait à peu près quoi mais pas dans les détails. Impassible. Cacher, ne pas montrer, ça fait partie d'une autre vie que je n'ai pas le droit de dévoiler.

- Allez, soyons sérieux.

Le brun s'approche encore un peu. Son corps doit être à cinq centimètres du mien. Son souffle chaud caresse mon cou tandis que je me perds dans ses yeux.

- Déjà. T'es vraiment bien foutu … là … là … là et là …

A chaque « là », il touche successivement mon fessier, mon torse, mes épaules et mes bras. Je rougis et j'ai chaud mais je ne le repousse pas pour autant.

- Tu as la peau légèrement bronzée et tu es musclé, pas trop non plus, juste ce qu'il faut.

Il remonte ensuite ses mains sur ma mâchoire et caresse délicatement les trois cicatrices que j'ai sur chaque joue, m'arrachant une grimace douloureuse. Il pose ensuite le bout de ses doigts sur mes paupières, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux quelques secondes puis prend des mèches de mes cheveux dans ses mains, les enroulant autour de ses doigts.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, au contraire. Tes cicatrices te donnent un côté animal charmeur et sauvage. Tes yeux sont tout simplement magnifiques.

Je souris.

- Petit flatteur va.

Il hausse les épaules et s'écarte, me laissant respirer. Notre relation est compliquée … Plus qu'amicale, plus que fraternelle, moins qu'amoureuse. Bref, compliquée.

- Allez, Naru, viens, c'est l'heure.

- De ?

Il esquisse un petit sourire.

- La rentrée, idiot, ça te dit quelque chose ?

J'écarquille les yeux …

- Putain … C'est pour ça que Dei était là … Il voulait nous emmener …

- Je crois que là, c'est un peu loupé, raille-t-il.

- MERDE !

- Comme tu dis … Le grand Namikaze Naruto va arriver en retard à la rentrée pour la treizième fois de suite ! ricane le brun qui me sert de colocataire.

Vive la solidarité, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke me balance des fringues et me pousse dans la salle de bain.

- Mais … EEEEHHH ! Pourquoi je dois mettre ça ?!

Oui, j'aime hurler. Je suis chez moi, aux dernières nouvelles, je fais ce que je veux.

- Ne discute pas ! Cette année, tu t'assumes, tu n'as pas le choix !

Je regarde les vêtements entre mes mains. Non … Faites qu'il ne sache pas … je murmure :

- Et pourquoi je dois m'habiller comme ça ?

- Ils sont à ta taille et le noir, ça t'ira mieux que l'orange, c'est clair. Tu ne dois pas te cacher, tu dois te mettre en valeur …

Le soulagement déferle sur moi. Il ne sait pas.

- Je dois m'assumer, quoi ?

Il acquiesce, caresse mes cheveux (à croire qu'il fait une obsession dessus!) et part.

Je soupire et enfile ce qu'il m'a donné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je jette un œil dans le miroir.

Pff, seulement un petit changement de style… Un jean noir me moule et je porte également un t-shirt foncé, tout simple. Bon, ça va, pour une fois, Sas'ke n'a pas fait dans le trop trash. Les anges (oui, oui, les anges, je vous expliquerai plus tard), merci.  
Je sors de la salle de bain pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui et Sasuke, lui ne s'est pas changé, soupire.

- Ah bah, c'est pas trop tôt.

- Pas trop tôt ?!

Je m'égosille.

- Mais c'est toi qui as voulu que je me change, enfoiré !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, allez viens.

J'enfile mes Doc Martens adorées et on sort, plus en courant qu'en marchant, d'ailleurs. On arrive au lycée, sans retard, à treize heures pile !

Vous imaginez même pas à quel point je suis fier de moi ! La première fois depuis … très longtemps, que je suis à l'heure à la rentrée, voire même en avance !

Nos potes se dirigent vers nous… Choqués. Apparemment, notre arrivée à l'heure, ça doit vraiment être un miracle …  
Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous présenter Kiba.

Très affectueux, cheveux châtains, deux triangles rouges orientés vers le bas tatoués sur les joues, les yeux remplis de malice. Petit, svelte et hyperactif, voilà comment je pourrais le décrire. Enfin pas si petit que ça. C'est l'animateur, le rigolo de la bande et celui qui m'aidera toujours à recoller les pots cassés quand il y a bagarre. C'est certainement celui à qui je pourrais toujours me raccrocher.

- Si on m'avait dit que tu serais un jour à l'heure à la rentrée… Et bien fringué, en plus.

Kiba s'approche de moi et murmure:

- Naruto, fais gaffe.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien et réponds doucement :

- Je sais que ça craint. On y ira directement après les cours.

Il acquiesce mais, après avoir salué Sasuke d'un geste de la tête, reste près de moi.

Viens ensuite Gaara flanqué de Kankûro.

Gaara a de magnifiques cheveux rouges et un regard émeraude de tueur, souligné par du maquillage. Sur son front, le kanji de l'amour est tatoué mais je pense qu'il dissimule quelque chose… Une certaine froideur se détache de lui mais sais, qu'au fond (fait bien chercher, hein), il est gentil. Il semble bien s'entendre avec Sasuke. D'ailleurs, après m'avoir salué, le rouquin va discuter avec mon coloc.

Kankûro, en général, ne reste pas très souvent avec nous, pour cause, il travaille en tant qu'apprenti dans une boutique dirigée par un certain Sasori, musicien et luthier connu, marionnettiste à ses heures perdues et ne passe que très peu de temps au lycée.

Je le connais à peine. Déjà que Gaara n'est pas très bavard alors que nous sommes dans la même bande, Kankûro, n'en parlons pas.

Ensuite …

Neji, Shika, Lee.

Je connais Neji depuis que j'ai l'âge de me bagarrer, je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne suis pas violent, sauf si on s'en prend à mes amis. Bon, ma première rencontre avec le brun aux yeux couleur perle n'a pas été des plus amicales. Je devais avoir quoi … sept ans et il m'énervait à se croire supérieur à tout le monde et à … bah justement, à s'attaquer à mes amis. Je lui ai donc collé une raclée, je l'ai entraîné plus loin, il m'a raconté ses problèmes, je l'ai consolé et paf, on était amis. Tout était si simple quand nous étions enfants.

Neji me regarde et une grimace crispe son visage.

- Naru …

- Non, il n'a rien découvert, tout va bien.

Neji est tendu, c'est normal. Je le rassure d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil. Il rejoint Kiba avec qui il commence à parler à voix basse.  
Quelle discrétion …

De leur côté, Gaara et Sasuke chuchotent aussi entre eux. Je me sens seul mais Shikamaru arrive.

Notre amitié avec Shika, remonte à encore plus longtemps. Maternelle. Il essayait d'expliquer à un idiot comme moi comment faire des multiplications. Des MULTIPLICATIONS ! En maternelle ! Avec son QI supérieur et son intelligence hors du commun, il aurait pu sauter des classes mais il préférait rester avec les gens de son âge. Et d'après lui, c'était trop galère de devoir bosser dans des classes supérieures alors qu'il pouvait glander et dormir à souhait avec nous. Pas faux.  
Ses cheveux noirs sont rassemblés en une haute queue de cheval sur sa tête et, sincèrement, j'ai plus souvent vu ses yeux foncés fermés qu'ouverts.

Il ne dit rien devant mes vêtements, jette un coup d'œil à Sasuke et Gaara et vient vers moi.

- C'est bon, ils n'ont toujours rien compris.

Ah, lui, pas besoin de le rassurer. Il salue brièvement Sasuke et va voir Neji.

De nouveau, je me sens seul. Lee, un de mes fans inconditionnel, me saute au cou.

- Naru ! Tu m'as manqué !

- Lee, ça fait deux jours qu'on ne sait pas vus !

Oh l'horreur, on dirait Deidara, aussi collant que lui. Non, réflexion faite, Deidara n'a pas d'aussi gros sourcils. Lee m'a rencontré un jour et s'est immédiatement pris d'affection pour moi. Il m'aime beaucoup, me porte une admiration inconditionnelle et c'est flippant. Heureusement, il s'est récemment mis en tête de nous rassembler un peu plus et emploie toute son énergie à faire parler les deux parties du groupe ensembles, me consacrant moins de temps.

Tiens, les filles rentrent en scène.

Sakura en tête, Ino sur ses talons, Hinata et Temari derrière.

Sakura, une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roses se jette dans les bras de Sasuke qui la regarde avec un petit amusement dans les yeux. Elle voudrait que le brun devienne sa moitié, lui la voit comme une sœur. Il la repousse doucement, bon réflexion faite, moins qu'une sœur.  
Il y a quelques années, j'ai fait l'erreur de vouloir sortir avec. Grosse erreur. Elle a paru toute heureuse que je m'intéresse à elle mais je n'étais qu'un moyen d'appâter Sasuke.  
Alors cette fille, je l'évite autant possible, si c'est possible vu qu'elle est dans le cercle d'amis de Sasuke.

Dommage.

Ino me saute dans les bras et je la serre contre moi.  
C'est une jolie blonde aux formes généreuses et si Sakura est la sœur de Sasuke, Ino est la mienne. Mon souvenir le plus lointain est en sa compagnie.  
Nous deux, en couche, en train de jouer dans le sable. Dire qu'à l'époque notre plus gros problème consistait à faire le choix entre une glace à la vanille ou au chocolat…

- Naru, tu as appris à t'habiller, bravo ! lance-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Merci…

Je la garde contre moi tandis qu'Hinata et Temari arrivent.

Hinata est la cousine de Neji et possède les mêmes yeux nacrés que ce dernier. D'une timidité maladive, elle peine à m'adresser trois mots mais elle est vraiment très gentille. Elle ne reste pas souvent avec nous mais apprécie la compagnie de Kiba, tout en restant proche de Sakura. Elle me sourit et rejoint son amie rose.

Neji ne pouvait pas voir Hinata en peinture et c'est encore un peu le cas. C'est peut être pour ça que la jeune fille reste avec Sakura.

Temari est la sœur de Gaara (et aussi de Kankûro, j'ai oublié de vous le préciser mais ils sont de la même famille) et est d'un naturel très … joyeux. Ses cheveux blonds ont séparés en quatre couettes et elle aime beaucoup embêter son frère.

Elle me fait un grand sourire avant d'aller saluer Sasuke.

D'autres personnes traînent avec nous, dont Kankûro, comme Chôji, Tenten, Shino et Sai mais ils restent un peu à part. Comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas le lien qui nous unit. Et à quel point.

J'observe notre groupe et me rends compte pour la première fois à quelle point il y a deux « clans ». Le mien et celui de Sasuke.

Le mien, composé de Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru et d'Ino.  
Celui de mon colocataire : Sasuke (évidemment), Gaara, Temari, Sakura et Hinata.

Lee reste autant avec l'un qu'avec l'autre.

Mon groupe et moi-même savons parfaitement pourquoi il y a cette distinction mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'en pensent Sasuke et son cercle.

La cloche sonne. Nous rentrons tous en classe. Comme chaque année, sur demande express de Deidara et d'Itachi, nous sommes tous regroupés.

Je m'assois et Sasuke me rejoint.  
C'est bizarre. La même expression anxieuse que la mienne se lit sur son visage.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Un peu stressé, je tape le rythme d'une chanson avec mon crayon sur la table. Avant de me rendre compte de ce que je fais.

J'arrête immédiatement et me tourne vers Sasuke

- Ce soir, je sors, comme d'hab.

Il acquiesce et répond :

- Moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Si étrange … Notre relation est si étrange …

Les cours passent rapidement mais un mauvais pressentiment me serre la gorge.

Au beau milieu du déjeuner, je me lève et informe les autres que je vais chercher un livre dans mon casier. Sasuke me lance un drôle de regard et tous les membres de mon groupe ont compris. Je traverse les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à la salle insonorisée, celle de musique.

- Petit frère, ça va ?

Le son de la voix de Deidara me fait sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul ici … Je poursuis mes études dans cet énorme bahut….

- Tu ne devrais pas … Tu ne voulais pas intégrer une université de management ?

- Si mais je poursuis d'abord une année préparatoire ici… Jusqu'à ce que tu quittes le lycée …

Il me dévisage et comprend que quelque chose ne va pas..

Je me laisse glisser le long du mur pour finir assis par terre. Je pose mes doigts sur mes joues et Dei s'inquiète en me voyant faire ça.

- Petit frère ?

Il voit la détresse dans mes yeux et dit :

- Je vais chercher de l'eau…

J'hoche la tête et il part.  
D'un seul coup, je me sens tellement mal, mes joues me brûlent, ces fichues cicatrices me narguent. Je me prends la tete dans les mains, grognant de douleur.  
Je veux les arracher, je ne supporte plus cette sensation.

Encore une fois, je repars dans mes souvenirs.

« Saleté ! Tu viens de me faire perdre des centaines d'euros ! Bon à rien ! »

Et de nouveau cette brûlure, cette douleur qui m'imprègne le visage.

« Tu me déçois … Si seulement … Renardeau … »

Deidara revient, avec de l'eau froide et des compresses.

Avec délicatesse, il a l'habitude de ce genre de crises, il humidifie les bandes de gaze et me les passe doucement sur les joues.  
Je gémis tandis qu'il me passe une main rassurante sur le front.

- Petit frère … ils ne peuvent plus t'atteindre…

Dei … Je me jette dans ses bras, tremblant, et il me serre contre lui.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'arrive pas à les oublier !

- C'est normal que ça mette du temps, ça ne fait que trois ans que ça s'est passé…

- C'est long trois ans … Et toi ça ne te fait rien …

- Non, c'est encore récent, Naru… J'attends qu'ils assument …

Je ne dis rien … Je ne me contrôle plus, j'ai peur, j'ai froid et j'ai chaud en même temps. Dei attend que la crise passe et finit par me murmurer :

- Tu sais que ça ira mieux une fois que tu retrouveras Eien …

Un petit sourire étire mon visage à la pensée de la soirée qui m'attend.

- Allez, petit frère, il est temps de se lever et de te t'y remettre !

Je reste tout de même blotti près de lui. Je n'ai rien perdu du petit garçon qui s'attache à la manche de son frère aîné.

Et puis je me souviens de quelque chose…  
Qui s'est passé le matin même ….

Et je sens les bras de Deidara qui me serrent contre lui.

Je l'écarte d'un geste brusque et me relève en hurlant :

- Toi ! J'ai pas oublié ce matin ! T'as voulu me croquer et pas que le cou !

Il hausse les sourcils.

- T'en as de ces images, c'est dingue. Rhooo, je plaisantais tout à l'heure.

Mouais. Bah ça se voit pas dans la lueur dans ses yeux.

- Nii-san !

- Mais j'vais pas toucher mon petit frère ! Si sexy soit-il ! J'ai un casse-croûte qui m'attend dans un joli manoir !

Je lui tends une main hésitante et le hisse sur ses pieds. Avant de partir, je lâche :

- Tu vois. Tu viens d'avouer. Tu parles bien du manoir Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ? Et le casse-croûte en question est bien Itachi ? Hum ?

En réponse, je me prends un maracas en pleine poire. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans une salle de musique.  
D'où le maracas.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, tant qu'il est constructif !

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymat**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Les chansons qui seront présentes dans la fanfiction appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et les critiques musicale échangées entre Kageki et Eien sont évidemment fictives et ne concernent en rien les véritables compositeurs et musiciens.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci aux reviewers, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! :D

* * *

Donc, reprenons. Après m'être pris un maracas dans la tête, je retourne manger.

Et merde. La tension est _encore _montée entre nos deux groupes. Shika semble dormir sur la table mais Kiba défend Ino contre Sakura.

Ah là là, j'vous jure, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ?

- Ino, tu n'as aucun talent pour rien !

Rien que cette phrase m'énerve déjà. Je m'approche derrière Sakura.

- Ah parce que toi tu en as du talent ? Parce que mis à part être une garce, j'ai du mal à trouver un domaine où tu excelles, ma très chère rose.

- Naruto, ronronne-t-elle, tu n'es pas encore passé à autre chose ? Toujours pas trouvé de remplaçante ?

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Sasuke qui hoche doucement la tête. J'essaie de rester impassible et enchaîne rapidement :

- Mais si, si, ne t'inquiète donc pas, Saku, je suis bien avec quelqu'un.

- Je la plains, la pauvre, devoir supporter un idiot comme toi.

Je me retiens de sourire. LA pauvre en question ne semble pas trop ennuyée de vivre avec moi.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et continue de manger.

Maintenant c'est au tour de Temari de s'en prendre à Shikamaru, sous les regards ennuyés de Neji et de Gaara.

- Réveille-toi faignant !

Le ton n'est pas très amical.

- Tema', lâche-moi, tu veux ?

C'est vrai que quand elle veut, Temari peut se montrer particulièrement pénible mais en général c'est pour de bonnes raisons. Là … Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est clair, entre nos groupes.

- Mais arrêtez, les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous engueuler comme ça ?

Pauvre Lee. Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel et dit :

- Il a raison, calmez-vous.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sasuke ou Le mec qui arrive à faire taire deux groupes en conflit.

Bon, là j'avoue qu'on n'a pas l'air d'être un groupe très uni et tout mais en vérité, en temps normal, il n'y a pas cette rivalité constante. La cloche sonne et on rentre en classe. Sasuke s'assoit à mes côtés et me prend discrètement la main sous la table, ma faisant sursauter. C'est la première fois qu'il montre un peu d'affection en cours.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Vu comme tu es parti tout à l'heure …

Son pouce caresse ma paume. Je lui dis la vérité ou non ?

- Crise…

Il fronce les sourcils, une mine anxieuse sur son visage.

- Naru …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est passé…

- Dei était là ?

J'hoche la tête. Le cours commence mais Sasuke garde sa main dans la mienne.  
Ses doigts un peu froids se réchauffent au contact des miens. Je me sens bien, une douce chaleur monte le long de mes bras et va rassurer mon cœur.

J'aimerais que ce moment de paix dure toujours.

Mais évidemment, ce ne sera pas le cas. Ce soir, nous partirons chacun de notre côté, vaquant à nos occupations avec nos groupes respectifs. Personne n'a jamais posé La question. Celle de savoir ce que fait l'autre le soir, de son côté, et c'est très bien ainsi.

Heure après heure, les cours passent et, à ma grande joie, Sasuke vient à chaque fois près de moi et enlace nos mains.

La fin de la journée arrive, teintée à la fois de joie et de tristesse.

Ino, réconciliée avec Sakura entre-temps, Kiba, Neji, Shika et moi-même partons d'un côté et Lee, après m'avoir gratifié d'un affectueux : T'es le meilleur, Naru !, Gaara, Temari, Sakura, Hinata et Sasuke, d'un autre côté.

Nous arrivons rapidement dans un bâtiment gris, pratiquement neuf et y rentrons.  
Ino écarte les bras et avec un grand sourire clame :

- Enfin à la maison !

Je la prends contre moi, partageant sa joie. Kiba affiche une expression réjouie tandis qu'une certaine satisfaction se lit dans les yeux de Neji. Shika semble se réveiller un peu et rentre dans une salle.

- Enfin…

Notre studio semble nous attendre. Oh ? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ?

Nous sommes le groupe Eien no Tenshi, littéralement L'infini des anges.

C'est moi qui ai trouvé ce nom et ça n'a fait qu'accroître ma croyance particulière. Je vous le promets, je vous expliquerai cette foi, mais plus tard.

Bref, Eien no Tenshi, est une étoile montante dans le domaine musical qui existe véritablement depuis trois ans. Effectivement, nous avons commencé nos répétitions à quatorze ans, avons présenté notre premier concert à quinze, le succès s'est pointé vers seize et là, à dix-sept ans, nous sommes un groupe mondialement reconnu.

Et totalement anonyme.

Nous cachons notre identité pour l'instant, aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de renoncer à notre groupe d'amis et à une vie normale.

Personne ne sait notre prénom et notre nom, nos traits sont toujours cachés par des effets de lumière ou, plus souvent, par des masques foncés. Pour l'instant, ça fonctionne mais jusqu'à quand ?  
Deidara s'occupe du management et des améliorations du son en studio, malgré ses vingt ans, c'est un génie en la matière.

Voilà ce que nous faisons tous les soirs.  
D'où nos liens plus resserrés entre nous qu'avec les amis de Sasuke.

Un second groupe mais composé de seulement quatre personnes nous fait un peu d'ombre, Kageki. Ce groupe a été fondé après le notre et les membres qui le composent sont aussi anonymes mais seraient un peu plus âgés, de trois ou quatre ans.  
Pour eux aussi, concerts masqués et tout le tralala. Quelle originalité.

Malheureusement pour nous, ils jouent dans le même registre et la concurrence est extrêmement rude.  
On ne se connaît pas mais on se voue déjà une haine sans nom.  
Oui, oui, ça ne se fait pas, ils sont peut être très sympathiques mais sincèrement, on a toujours eu l'impression que leurs chansons et leur parcours étaient une copie des nôtres.  
Et ça, je ne supporte pas. D'ailleurs, le jour où on se rencontrera (ce qu'évite soigneusement Deidara…), on mettra les points sur les I.

On va voir, qui sera le plus violent des deux.  
Je ne promets pas que ce jour, il n'y aura pas d'aller direct pour l'hôpital.

Un troisième groupe, Alpha, est loin devant nous et je l'avoue, ce groupe pourrait être mon modèle. Si son leader n'était pas … Passons.

Mais bon, pour l'instant, on essaie déjà d'écraser Kageki. Bref.

Ino se dégage de mon étreinte et j'avance dans la pièce. Nous n'avions pas pu venir cette été et, moralement parlant, c'était vraiment mauvais pour nous.  
Surtout pour moi.

Dans ma tête, la musique, c'est tout. Sans elle …  
Namikaze Naruto n'existerait plus depuis longtemps.

- On commence, on commence ?

- Oui, deux secondes, Kiba !

Je leur donne une partition et ils froncent les sourcils.

- Leader … s'étouffe Shika en regardant. T'as géré sur ce coup là …

- Sur ce coup là ? Merci, l'ananas, ça veut bel et bien dire qu'en général c'est pas ça …

- Mais nan …

- Leader, lance Kiba, tu nous ponds d'autres morceaux comme ça et … waaah.

[nda : Les chansons **ne m'appartiennent pas**, tout comme les personnages de Naruto, je les emprunte et admire du fond du cœur leurs auteurs respectifs.]

Kiba, avec un cri de joie, bondit sur sa guitare électrique, noire aux reflets pourpres, tout à fait splendide. Une lueur d'affection profonde dans les yeux, il va effleurer son instrument en ronronnant.

- Je t'aime, mon bébé !

- Kiba, pour la millième fois, c'est un objet !

- Faux, Neji ! Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si ta basse se retrouvait dans les mains de cet enfoiré de leader de Kageki à la con ? OU ta guitare ? Voire les deux !

A ces mots, les yeux de Neji se réduisent à deux fentes où la rage brille.

- MA basse dans SES mains ?! Plutôt mourir !

- Ah bah, tu vois ! Toi aussi tu y tiens.

Neji serre sa basse contre lui tout en jetant un regard protecteur à sa guitare à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Bon, ça y est, les petits, on peut commencer ?

- Shika, Shika, reste zen … On a le temps !

- Non … Kageki a continué pendant les vacances et a pris de l'avance, nous, nous étions séparés et on n'a pas pu s'entraîner.

Shika esquisse un sourire qui ne laisse rien présager de bon, une lueur froide dans les yeux, tandis qu'il va s'installer à la batterie. Il continue :

- Et je tiens à préciser que ces enfoirés n'ont pas sorti de chanson depuis la notre.

- Ils attendent que nous faisions tout le boulot, comme d'hab, crache Kiba.

- Là, là, dis-je en prenant ma guitare aux symboles dorés, entre mes mains. On sait très bien qu'ils ne savent pas faire autre chose. Dei m'a promis qu'il allait essayer de prouver qu'il y a copiage, voire plagiat. Mais bon, on n'en n'est pas là.

- Naru, t'es tellement gentil… souffle Kiba.

- TROP gentil, souligne Neji.

Ino lève les yeux au ciel et s'installe derrière le synthé, le programmant rapidement pour pouvoir reproduire les violons du début du morceau. Elle étudie rapidement les paroles et les notes qui composent son solo. Plus tard, Dei améliorera le son. Avec un peu chance, il dégotera des violonistes pour enregistrer le morceau, ce qui est sûr c'est que les musiciens seront là pour le concert, dans deux mois.

Je souffle et échauffe doucement ma voix. Je passe la main sur ma gorge, un peu rassuré de pouvoir rechanter, sans retenue.

Je jette un coup d'œil à côté de moi. Neji et Kiba sont prêts, Shika aussi et Ino me sourit.

[nda: les paroles de certaines chansons seront écrites, d'autres non.]  
[Skillet- Awake and Alive]

Ino, concentrée, se balance légèrement d'avant en arrière.

Les violons résonnent, je les accompage pendant quelques secondes.

Passé ce délai, Shika et Neji se déchaînent, suivis de Kiba. Un grand frisson court le long de mon dos et je me sens totalement pris par le son. Mes musiciens sont des génies et ont tout de suite assimilé ce que je voulais faire ressentir.  
Je peux enfin commencer et me laisser aller …

**I'm at war with the world and they**

_Je suis en guerre avec le monde et eux_

**Try to pull me into the dark **

_Ils essaient de me pousser dans l'obscurité _

**I struggle to find my faith **

_Je lutte pour trouver ma foi _

**As I'm slippin' from your arms **

_Et ce, glissant de tes bras_

Ino reprend le chant tandis que je me concentre sur ma partie de guitare.

**It's getting harder to stay awake **

_Il devient difficile de rester éveillé_

**And my strenght is fading fast **

_Et mes forces s'épuisent rapidement_

**You breathe into me at last**

_Enfin tu souffles en moi. _

Je reprends le refrain et y jette mes tripes, ayant le besoin de faire ressentir ce que j'éprouve. Ino m'appuie.

**I'm awake, I'm alive  
**_Je suis éveillé, je suis vivant !_

**Now I know what I believe inside **

_Maintenant je sais ce en quoi je crois au fond de moi _

**Now it's my time **

_Maintenant voilà mon heure_

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life **

_Je vais faire ce que je veux, car c'est ma vie _

**Here, right know **

_Ici, de suite _

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

_Je vais tenir mes positions et jamais me replier_

**I know what I believe inside**

_Je sais ce en quoi je en quoi je crois au fond de moi _

**I'm awake and I'm alive !**

_Je suis réveillé, je suis vivant ! _

Je reprends ma respiration, à fond dans les paroles, les yeux à moitié fermés, plié en deux. Shika, Ino, Kiba, Neji … Jouer avec eux, partager ça avec eux m'avait manqué à un point pas croyable. Je le sens au plus profond de moi, on vibre tous, on ne fait qu'un avec les paroles et la musique.

**I'm at war with the world 'cause I**

_Je suis en guerre avec le monde car je _

**Ain't never gonna sell my soul**

_Ne vendrais jamais mon âme _

**I've already made up my mind **

_J'ai déjà pris ma décision _

**No matter what I can't be bought or sold **

_Peu importe ce que je ne peux acheter ou vendre_

Ino, chante, ma belle …

**When my faith is getting weak **

_Quand ma foi s'affaiblit _

**And I feel like giving in **

_Et je me sens sur le point d'abandonner_

**You breathe into me again **

_Tu souffles encore en moi _

**I'm awake, I'm alive ! **

_Je suis éveillé, je suis vivant !_

**Now I know what I believe inside **

_Maintenant je sais ce en quoi je crois au fond de moi _

**Now it's my time **

_Maintenant voilà mon heure_

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life **

_Je vais faire ce que je veux, car c'est ma vie _

**Here, right know **

_Ici, de suite _

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

_Je vais tenir mes positions et jamais me replier_

**I know what I believe inside**

_Je sais ce en quoi je en quoi je crois au fond de moi _

**I'm awake and I'm alive !**

_Je suis réveillé, je suis vivant ! _

**Waking up, waking up !**

_Réveille-toi, réveille-toi ! _

**Waking up, waking up !**

**Waking up, waking up !**

**Waking up, waking up !**

**In the dark **

_Dans l'obscurité _

**I can feel you in my sleep**

_Je peux sentir ta présence dans mon sommeil_

**In your arms I feel you breathe into me **

_Dans tes bras je sens ton souffle en moi _

**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**

_Pour toujours soutiens ce cœur que je vais te donner_

**Forever I will live for you **

_Pour toujours, je vivrai pour toi. _

Le jeu de Neji s'intensifie. La sensation est indéfinissable, je sens que tout mon être et toute mon âme frissonnent de bonheur et d'ivresse.

Sasuke.  
Je sursaute quand je pense à lui. Est-ce que … est-ce que j'ai écrit ces paroles pour lui?

**I'm awake, I'm alive !**

_Je suis éveillé, je suis vivant !_

**Now I know what I believe inside **

_Maintenant je sais ce en quoi je crois au fond de moi _

**Now it's my time **

_Maintenant voilà mon heure_

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life **

_Je vais faire ce que je veux, car c'est ma vie _

**Here, right know **

_Ici, de suite _

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

_Je vais tenir mes positions et jamais me replier_

**I know what I believe inside**

_Je sais ce en quoi je en quoi je crois au fond de moi _

**I'm awake and I'm alive !**

_Je suis réveillé, je suis vivant ! _

**Waking up, waking up !**

_Réveille-toi, réveille-toi !_

**Waking up, waking up !**

**Waking up, waking up !**

**Waking up, waking up !**

C'est fini et j'halète, euphorique, en me tournant vers mes amis. Shika sourit, parfaitement réveillé.

- Waking up, hein, leader ? Merci, je ne savais pas que ça t'ennuyait à ce point que je passe mon temps à me reposer. Forever I will live for you, quelle déclaration. Alors je dois me réveiller, me lever ET je dois vivre pour toi ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Le mariage ? Les gosses ?

- Idiot !

Ino s'approche de moi. La joie mêlée à de l'allégresse se lit dans son regard.

- Naru, tu as géré à mort !

- Toi aussi, ma belle.

Je me redresse mais le visage de Sasuke envahit mes pensées.

Troublé, je passe une main sur mon front. Penser à lui à un moment pareil…

Une vague de chaleur s'empare de mon coeur mais je me concentre sur les modifications que nous devons faire. Quelques heures plus tard, la répétition se finit. Nous sommes tous heureux, même Neji qui a pourtant du mal à se satisfaire de son travail. C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous repartons vers nos appartements respectifs. Sachant ma peur totale du noir, Kiba reste avec moi jusqu'à mon palier. Avant qu'il parte, il me chuchote :

- Naru … Fais gaffe au niveau des vêtements, ils se rapprochent beaucoup de ceux que tu mets quand il y a un concert noir…

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je fais attention …

Il hoche la tête et part.

J'ouvre la porte, priant pour ne pas faire trop de bruit avec mes clefs. J'entre mais apparemment il n'y a personne. Sachant que Sasuke ne devrait pas trop tarder, je vais prendre une douche. Tout frais, tout propre, je ressors de la salle de bain et exténué, je vais me coucher. J'allume une lumière douce dans le coin de la pièce, à la fois pour ne pas être dans le noir et à la fois pour que Sasuke ne se casse pas la figure en rentrant, s'il vient dans cette pièce. J'ai à peine posé la tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endors déjà. Quelques heures plus tard, je pense, je sens quelque chose se poser sur ma tête. Essayant d'avoir l'air endormi, j'apprécie la caresse dans mes cheveux.  
Sasuke. Il murmure tout en faisant des allers et venus dans mes mèches, un geste affectueux qui, je l'avoue, ne contribue pas à me réveiller, bien au contraire.

- Mon petit ange… Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire … Un jour ou l'autre ça se saura et là, je ne peux rien garantir …

De quoi parle-t-il ? Il souffle et se relève. Je peine à rester éveiller. En moins de dix minutes, il est douché et il revient près du lit. Cette fois, c'est sur ma nuque et sur mon visage que ses doigts se baladent, me faisant tressaillir, malgré moi.

- Naru, tu réagis … rit-il doucement.

Rhaaa, non, imbécile, ne réagis pas ! A ma grande stupéfaction, il se baisse et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Électrisé, je peine énormément à ne pas bouger.

Il pose son pouce sur mes lèvres et ronronne :

- J'aimerais vraiment avoir suffisamment de cran pour te demander de sortir avec moi. Tu es vraiment aveugle, mon ange, je te fais constamment des déclarations indirectes et tu ne vois rien…

Gros blanc dans mon cerveau. Oï, oï, depuis quand Sasuke est amoureux de moi ?

Il finit par soupirer et par partir, me laissant seul avec mes questions. Bravo, Sasu, tu viens de réussir à me priver d'une bonne nuit de sommeil…

Le lendemain, c'est avec difficultés que je m'extirpe de mon lit. Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain et retient un gros gros soupir. N'ayant plus fermé l'œil après la venue du brun, de larges cernes me marquent le visage. Génial. Et je vais expliquer ça comment moi ? Je m'habille (jean décoloré, t-shirt blanc et moulant et basta) et vais ensuite me traîner jusqu'à Sasuke. A ma grande surprise, il dort encore.  
Ouh là, il se passe quoi là ?! On vire au grand délire !

Après son aveu, v'là qu'il dort plus longtemps que moi maintenant !  
Je vérifie vite fait que le monde ne s'est pas arrêté dehors .

Je vais m'asseoir près de mon brun et admire quelques secondes le tableau.

Ses mèches corbeau en bataille sont éparpillées sur le coussin, qu'il tient entre ses doigts d'ailleurs. Sa bouche forme une petite moue boudeuse, toute mignonne.

Sincèrement, je me retiens de faire des photos et de mettre le tout sur internet. Le grand Uchiha Sasuke dans ses instants de fragilité.  
Je ricane intérieurement et décide de me mettre à le réveiller.

- Sas'ke …

Réaction : proche du zéro absolu.

- Sasuke …

Bon … je me penche vers lui et, mû par un désir soudain, mordille son oreille.

Putain mais c'est dingue, ce mec est vraiment un glaçon, il réagit pas !

Tant pis, je voulais tester la manière douce mais elle n'a pas trop de succès.  
Riant déjà dans mon fort intérieur, je le soulève délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller et le dépose dans la baignoire. C'est presque bizarre qu'il ne daigne pas ouvrir les yeux, lui qui a le sommeil léger. Avisant la boîte près du lavabo, je comprends.  
Somnifères. Ah peut être que lui non plus ne pouvait pas dormir cette nuit.

Tant pis. Les médicaments vont lui coûter cher.

Je prends le pommeau de douche et le pointe vers lui. Après avoir réglé la température de l'eau pour qu'elle soit assez froide mais pas trop, je ne veux pas qu'il crève de froid non plus, j'ouvre le robinet.  
Et il s'en prend plein la tronche. Il ouvre immédiatement les yeux et fait un bond d'au moins dix centimètres.

- Que … ?!

Il me voit, mort de rire, plié en deux et il comprend très vite ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ton visage ébahi, cher Sasuke, je payerais cher pour le revoir encore une fois. Trempé, les cheveux plaqués sur le visage et les vêtements collant à sa peau, il a du mal à se relever dans la baignoire glissante.

- Naruto ! Prépare toi à crever !

- Mais oui, c'est ça, pauvre petite chose mouillée, relève toi, d'abord !

- Oh non, abruti, c'est toi qui va me rejoindre !

D'un geste extrêmement rapide, il attrape ma manche et me fait m'effondrer avec lui. Il amortit ma chute en me faisant tomber contre son torse. Je panique un peu, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de me retrouver sous lui et mouillé. Il emploie toutes ses forces à me maintenir contre les petits carreaux gelés et glissants et rouvre le robinet. Il me tient contre le sol jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement immergé, ayant juste la tête et les épaules hors de l'eau.  
Bon, en même temps, sa vengeance n'en est pas vraiment une puisqu'il est aussi mouillé que moi. A cheval sur mes abdos (génial), les bras croisés, il me dévisage avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux.

- Oui, c'est bon, t'as gagné, je peux me relever maintenant ?

_POV externe _

Le brun est assis sur le blond. Ce même blond ne remarque pas l'expression étrange de Sasuke. L'Uchiha a une magnifique vue. Le t-shirt blanc, devenu transparent, colle à la peau de Naruto et met en valeur ses muscles finement dessinés. Les mèches blondes du Namikaze tombent dans ses deux yeux intensément azurés.

_Fin POV externe  
POV Naruto _

Je rêve ou Sasuke passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, l'air très très affamé ? Il enlève le bouchon de la baignoire (qu'il avait soigneusement mis en place avant de me faire tomber, sadique) et l'eau s'écoule progressivement. Le brun se couche presque sur moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains. Une nouvelle lueur allume son regard sombre et il approche ses lèvres des miennes.  
Mon cœur violente ma poitrine et une nouvelle vague de chaleur irradie mon corps.

Les quelques centimètres qui séparaient nos bouches sont rapidement franchis.

Le contact provoque un espèce de feu d'artifice dans mon esprit et toutes mes pensées m'échappent. Je lève les mains pour les nouer autour de sa nuque et approfondis le baiser. Quelques secondes qui me paraissent des millénaires plus tard, Sasuke se redresse, le regard pétillant, un sourire sur son visage.

_- _Mon ange ? demande-t-il.

- Mmh ?

- On va être en retard.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Putain, Sas'ke, tu viens littéralement de détruire tout l'ambiance !

- Je sais, allez, viens.

Il sort, me tend une main que je saisis et me relève.

J'attrape deux serviettes, une que je passe autour de mon cou et la seconde que je déplie sur la tête de mon brun.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il m'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire et me sèche délicatement les cheveux.

- Il ne faudrait pas que les quelques neurones qu'il te reste mouillent et court-circuitentton petit cerveau.

- Abruti.

Je me sens comme apaisé, bien à ses côtés. Une sorte d'oiseau fait battre mon cœur différemment, d'une manière plus approfondie.

Sasuke sourit et va me chercher d'autres vêtements, pratiquement les copies de ceux à présent trempés. Une fois à peu près sec et habillé, je vais le rejoindre. Il est déjà prêt et m'attend. Sans un mot, il referme la porte derrière nous et me prend la main.

Sur le chemin, il me demande :

- Et si on arrive en retard, pour pas changer, tu as trouvé quoi comme excuse, cette fois ? Parce que ça fait quand même plusieurs années que nous venons ensembles et que nous arrivons en retard mais t'as toujours trouvé des motifs… des motifs débiles, certes, mais quand même …

- Douche forcée ?

- Très drôle, mon ange, très drôle.

- Mais quoi ? C'est la vérité !

Il me tapote les cheveux et se moque gentiment :

- T'es mignon, toi …

Je fais semblant de bouder tout le reste du trajet. Encore par miracle, nous arrivons à l'heure. Double miracle : on est encore en avance ! L'amour donne des ailes, hein…

- Dommage, j'aurais bien sorti le « Douche forcé » à la vieille… Après « Problème de chaussettes dépareillés », « Clefs mangées par le chat » et « Membres de l'association des plus de quatre-vingt ans nécessitant notre aide pour traverser la rue », je suis sûr que ta « Douche forcée » n'aurait pas été si mal accueillie, ricane Sasuke.

- Moque toi, ça n'empêche pas que malgré notre retard, nous n'avons jamais été punis.

- Malgré le retard dû à qui ?

- Oh ça va …

Il presse ma main dans la sienne et nous rejoignons notre groupe. Autant Eien no Tenshi, Temari et Lee affichent un grand sourire en voyant nos mains enlacées autant Gaara et Sakura font la gueule. Heu … Sakura, je comprends mais Gaara ? Je ne pensais vraiment pas que Gaara avait des vues sur Sasu. A moins que ça soit sur moi ? Non, peu probable, on se parle à peine.

- Yo les gens !

- Hey …

On salue tout le monde mais Sasuke ne me lâche pas pour autant. Tout va pour le mieux, Kiba drague Hinata (sans s'en rendre compte en plus, bravo!), Neji parle tranquillement avec Gaara (miracle !), Shika dort sur un banc sous le regard exaspéré de Temari, Ino parle de produits de beauté avec Sakura (Alleluiiaaa, elles ne s'entretuent pas !), Lee affiche un sourire béat et moi je suis confortablement calé dans les bras de Sasuke.

La belle vie quoi.

Qui n'a pas duré plus de cinq minutes.

Tenten, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns retenus en deux macarons qui traîne relativement souvent avec nous, s'est approchée et a clamé :

- Je sais le nom du leader du fameux groupe Eien no Tenshi !

Moi.

* * *

Et hop, un chapitre de plus !

Qu'en pensez-vous ? :D

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Anonymat**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Les chansons qui seront présentes dans la fanfiction appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et les critiques musicale échangées entre Kageki et Eien sont évidemment fictives et ne concernent en rien les véritables compositeurs et musiciens.

**Note de l'auteur : Encore merci aux reviewers, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
**

* * *

Tenten, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns retenus en deux macarons qui traîne relativement souvent avec nous, s'est approchée et a clamé :

- Je sais le nom du leader du fameux groupe Eien no Tenshi !

Moi.

Un hoquet me secoue et je sens Sasuke se raidir. Mon groupe me lance un regard discret, une petite lueur de panique traverse leurs yeux quand Tenten me regarde.

J'essaie de rester impassible et me blottis un peu plus contre Sasuke, lui-même soudainement tendu. Je lève les yeux vers son visage et y lit beaucoup de rancune et de maîtrise de soi. Je ne comprends pas.

- Et ? demande timidement Hinata. C'est qui ?

- Apparemment, c'est son manageur qui aurait fait une bourde, dit Tenten, appréciant d'être le centre d'attention et de faire du suspens.

Putain, Deidara, ce soir je te trouve et tu crèves.

- Oui, oui, on s'en fout, ça nous dit quand même pas qui c'est, lâche Neji.

Si l'impassible Hyuga se met à s'énerver, on est tous foutus.

Sur le ton de la confidence, Tenten se baisse et murmure :

- Il s'appellerait Yume.

Tout mon corps se détend mais celui de Sasuke, non. Deidara, il se peut que je te laisse la vie sauve.

- Yume ? Rêve ? lâche Sasuke. T'as entendu la voix qu'il a ? Elle est rauque mais mélodieuse et franchement, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait un nom pareil. Tenten, si c'est pour dire n'imp, dégage.

- Calme tes nerfs, Uchiha, je rigolais. Non, en fait, je ne sais pas son nom mais je sais par contre qu'il va devoir commencer à bouger son petit cul de rêve, et vite.

Je manque de m'étouffer. Comment ça son « petit cul de rêve » ? De quoi elle se mêle celle-la ?! Mon fessier et moi-même allons très bien, merci !

- Et pourquoi donc ? crache Kiba.

Calme-toi, je t'en supplie.

- Des rumeurs courent, chantonne la brune. Comme quoi un gros producteur doit choisir entre Eien no Tenshi et Kageki.

- Et ? Ce n'est pas nouveau, continue Kiba, énervé.

- Oh si, le toutou, parce que cette fois, c'est leur carrière qui est en jeu !

- Mais encore ? Accouche, t'es chiante !

- Range moi ces crocs ! L'un des deux groupes verra son second disque promu !

Gros blanc.

- Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Eien no Tenshi est bourré aux as, tout comme Kageki, d'ailleurs, lâche Lee, un peu sérieux pour une fois.

Bon, ok c'est vrai. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne manque de sponsors et d'argent.

Tenten semble presque prête à se mettre à ronronner.

- Bon, ça ce sont les infos officielles. Mais si on lit un peu les magazines people…

Je me raidis. J'ai horreur de ces torchons qui passent leur temps à spéculer sur nos identités. A croire qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire … Mouais, ils ont que ça à faire, c'était un mauvais exemple.

- Si je vous dit que les vieux démons peuvent ressurgir à tout moment ? sourit méchamment Tenten.

- C'est-à-dire ? demande Kiba en me fixant, inquiet.

Les vieux démons…

- Apparemment, chaque membre de chaque groupe, en particulier les leaders, auraient un passé difficile. Le producteur en question pourrait très bien s'arranger pour que le perdant voie de vieilles connaissances revenir sur le devant de la scène.

Je sens que si mon corps est bel et bien contre Sasuke, mon esprit, lui, repart trois ans en arrière. Une vive brûlure m'arrache les joues et je retiens avec peine le hurlement de douleur qui me monte aux lèvres. Je réfrène mes tremblements, ne te trahis pas, Naruto ! Je me raccroche à cette pensée, il ne faut pas que mon anonymat saute !

- Mais c'est dégueulasse de faire ça, s'indigne Témari.

- Non, c'est compréhensible, répond Tenten en haussant les épaules. Le producteur veut s'assurer de la réussite de ses protégés en éliminant les autres.

Je me sens mal et sombre de plus en plus dans des souvenirs que j'aurais vraiment préféré oublier. Non …

**I****'****ll stand my ground and never back down**

La mélodie me revient en tête et je coule un regard vers Ino qui me sourit, les yeux remplis de tendresse et d'affection.

Oui, ma Ino, je ne fuirai pas.

Un peu rassuré, quoique ayant toujours les joues extrêmement douloureuses, je me redresse et susurre de mon ton le plus venimeux :

- Allons, Tenten, tu ne vas quand même pas croire ces idioties ? Qui serait assez con pour accepter de relever un pari aussi abject et dénué de sens ?

Rien qu'avec cette dernière question, j'assure les positions que mon groupe va adopter.

- Mon petit Naru, c'est sûr que si les deux groupes refusent, il n'y a aucun problème. Mais si l'un d'entre eux refuse, le second est gagnant et le lâche perdra tout au final et verra son passé se mêler au présent.

- Ce n'est qu'un coup de pub, lance Shikamaru, blasé.

- Peut être, peut être pas, chantonne encore Tenten. Sur ce …

Elle s'éloigne, limite en sautillant, laissant derrière elle une tension vraiment lourde.

Sasuke resserre sa prise sur moi, m'attirant contre son épaule. Ses marques d'affection me surprennent mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre non plus. Je le regarde et vois que les muscles de son visage sont tendus et que sa mâchoire tremble un peu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Sas'ke ?

Il semble reprendre contact avec la réalité et me regarde attentivement.

- Oui ?

Je fronce les sourcils, le trouble dans sa voix est perceptible.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu trembles …

Je pose ma main sur celles qui enlacent mon torse et il dit doucement :

- C'est rien … De la fatigue sûrement…

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais la cloche sonne à ce moment et il me relâche un peu. Alors que les autres partent, il m'attrape par la nuque et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le contact est un peu plus brutal, plus pressant que la dernière fois, comme si le temps nous échappait. La même vague de chaleur m'envahit et un petit gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge.

Il sourit et s'écarte un peu, me traînant par la main vers le lycée. Sachant que j'ai encore cinq minutes devant moi avant de rentrer en cours, je lui demande :

- Hey, Sas'ke, je vais passer à mon casier. J'arrive.

Les sourcils froncés, il accepte. Je cours presque jusqu'à un endroit isolé et appelle Deidara sur son portable.

Réponds, réponds !

Au bout de trois tonalités, sa voix résonne dans le téléphone.

« Petit frère, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

J'lui en foutrai moi des « Petit frère, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- Mon cher Dei, t'as pas un peu oublié de me prévenir sur cette histoire de gros contrat, de producteur ?

« Hein ? »

Je souffle bruyamment.

- Cette histoire de vieux démons ressortis des placards ?

Silence éloquent à l'autre bout du fil. Suivi d'un :

« Merde ! Je ne pensais pas que la presse s'en mêlerait ! »

- Bah si.

« Naru, ça va ? »

Je sais immédiatement de quoi il parle.

- Bof. C'est horrible, ça me brûle, ça me fait mal mais je fais avec.

« Désolé, p'tit frère. Tu veux que je vienne ? »

- Non, ça devrait être bon, merci, Nii-san ! Ah au fait, pour ton futur grand déplaisir, je sors avec Sasuke.

Paf, dans les dents le frangin.

« Non … »

- Si …

« Nooooon … »

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

« NOOOONNN ! »

Aïe, mes tympans …

- Reste zen, Dei, faut que tu te calmes … C'est quand même pas surprenant !

« Je dois y aller, à plus tard ! »

Puis brusquement, il raccroche. Hein ? Il paraissait inquiet et stressé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Troublé, je gagne la salle de classe et m'installe à côté de Sasuke qui semble perdu dans ses pensées. En attendant que ce retardataire de prof arrive, j'essaie de trouver des paroles pour notre prochain morceau quand je me rends compte que je me suis remis à taper le rythme des paroles d'Awake and Alive sur mon bureau. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça ! Le prof arrive et le cours commence.

_POV externe_, **au même moment dans un appartement de la ville.**

Après avoir passé plusieurs appels, Deidara serre son portable dans son poing.

**-** Enfoirés de journalistes … Enfoiré de producteur … Vous allez me le payer !

Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Il jette un regard sur un cadre où trois personnes sourient et dans un geste, il le balance par terre.

- Vous … Je vous retrouve et je vous tue !

Il serre les poings.

- Vous m'aviez promis de ne plus toucher à Naru, de le laisser tranquille, de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait ! Connards …

Il compose rapidement un numéro et se rassure un peu en entendant la voix apaisante à l'autre bout du fil.

« Mon chéri ? »

- Oui, m'man. Tu peux me passer papa, s'il te plaît, c'est vraiment urgent.

« Bien sûr, ton père voudra peut être m'épargner, donc tu me raconteras tout ce soir. »

Ce n'est même pas une question, c'est une affirmation.

- Promis.

Une autre voix, plus grave mais tout aussi douce résonne :

« Deidara ? »

- Naru est fini. Ton meilleur ami producteur a décidé de mettre la main dessus. Et s'il ne réussit pas, il est prévu que mon p'tit fère soit … rayé de la carte.

« Ce n'est pas possible… Cette foutue rumeur était donc vraie ? »

- Apparemment, oui, je viens de vérifier rapidement auprès de mes sources et ce ne sont pas que des ragots. Papa ! Naru est en danger !

« Ne panique pas, Dei ! »

Le blond se lève, renverse dans le mouvement la table basse et crie :

- Je ne panique pas !

« Si, calme toi, ça ne va pas faire arranger les choses ! Même Kageki est menacé ! »

- Ne m'en parle pas ! J'en ai rien à battre du sort de ces abrutis ! C'est mon frère qui m'intéresse ! Génial, soit il gagne et il est entre les mains de ces salo…

« Deidara ! »

- Oh ça va, hein ! Donc je disais, soit il gagne et il est entre les mains de ces vils personnages, pour être poli, soit il perd et tu peux déjà préparer l'entrée de ton fils en hôpital psychiatrique ! Voire son enterrement !

Le Namikaze hurle littéralement maintenant mais il s'interrompt pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans la musique … Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça … »

- Je sais … Papa, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Un long silence au bout du fil. Des chuchotements et enfin …

« Ecoute bien. Déjà, évite de paniquer Naru sinon ça va être encore pire. Tu le laisses poursuivre. Arrange toi pour que le manager de Kageki refuse à tout prix la proposition. »

Deidara lève les yeux au ciel et se rassoit dans son canapé, relève la table basse, coudes sur cette dernière.

- Itachi n'aura pas le choix. S'il est poussé, il devra accepter, lui-même est en danger dans cette histoire.

« C'est ton amant Deidara ! Tu pourrais quand même lui arracher le nom du leader de Kageki ! »

- MERDE ! JE COUCHE PAS AVEC !

« … Ah bon ? … »

Le blond réprime un cri d'exaspération et marmonne très vite :

- Mais-qu'est-ce-que-vous-avez-tous-à-vouloir-que-je-couche-avec-? Et si moi je n'ai pas craché le morceau pour Naru, lui non plus ne le fera pas pour son groupe ! D'ailleurs, je crois qu'Itachi n'est pas le seul manager, ils doivent être deux …

« Ne dis surtout pas à Naru qu'Itachi est le manager de ce groupe à la noix sinon … »

- Pour qui tu me prends ? P'pa, quand même ! Et les deux enfoirés qui ne donnent pas signe de vie …

« Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, Dei … Ne repartons pas dans ce débat là. Sinon, à part le nom de leur manager, aucune info … On n'a rien sur Kageki … »

- C'est quand même dingue, ça ! Comment on peut préserver l'anonymat de gens qui font des concerts et qui sont mondialement connus ?!

« Beaucoup de moyens, Dei …. »

- Mouais, c'était une question idiote vu qu'on fait pareil …

« Sans l'avis de Kageki, on ne peut rien faire. »

- Mmh … Tiens, tant qu'on est dans les sujets qui fâchent, j'ai encore deux grosses bombes à lâcher.

« Deidara … »

- Bon alors, écoute bien sans m'interrompre. Un, les crises de Naru ont repris. Deux..

« Pardon ?! »

Deidara éloigne le portable de son oreille et grogne avant de reprendre :

- Papa ! J'ai dit, sans m'interrompre ! Et t'as très bien compris ! Ouais, je sais ce que je dois faire ! Je continue ! Deux, il sort avec Uchiha Junior.

- …

Le bruit d'un verre cassé suivi d'un grand fracas et enfin le cri d'une voix féminine.

- Papa ?

…

- … Heuu … Papa ?

« Chéri ? »

- Maman ? Bah papa il est passé où ?

« Mmmmh, je crois qu'il est choqué. Il a lâché son verre et est tombé de sa chaise. Là, il ne bouge plus et est tout pâle. Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?»

Deidara pose deux secondes le portable sur la table et se masse les tempes, sentant poindre un mal de crâne mémorable. Qui lui a refilé cette famille de fous ? Il reprend le téléphone et soupire :

- Laisse, maman, il te le dira lui-même quand il sera en état …

« D'accord … Ne t'inquiète pas, on va y arriver … Bon, je te laisse, je vais le ranimer à ma manière… »

Ayant des images très subjectives et explicatives dans la tête, apparues en réaction au ton de sa mère, Deidara ne veut pas en savoir plus.

- Ok, je te laisse, à ce soir.

« Bisous mon chéri. »

Il raccroche et se laisse tomber en arrière, s'enfonçant dans le canapé, une main sur les yeux, exténué à onze heures du matin.

- Petit frère, tu crains …

_POV Naru _

Midi. Non, ça ne va pas … Il faut qu'on aille répéter … Je serre et déserre mes poings sans arrêts, sous le regard compatissant de Kiba.

- Je n'en peux plus !

Mon ami s'approche de moi et plante son regard dans le mien.

- Je sais. Mais que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Je lui jette un regard paniqué.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète ! C'est pour vous tous !

Il pose une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

- Nous on ça ira, ils exagèrent, il ne nous est rien arrivé de si grave. Toi par contre …

J'effleure mes joues et souffle :

- Je sais … Il faut que l'anonymat saute.

Changeons de sujet.

- HEIN ?!

Kiba me regarde, l'air effaré, les yeux écarquillés. Je m'appuie sur le mur et continue.

- Mmh, ça sera notre dernier moyen … Si on perd, il faudra faire un sacré coup de pub et ça sera le bon moment.

Le guitariste souffle, soulagé.

- Tu m'as fait peur …

Je souris un peu mais me rends compte que je commence à trembler.

- Merde …

Je sors des cachets de ma poche et les avale.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté …

- Hein, hein, j'ai tenu à peine trois jours.

Kiba se mord la lèvre, énervé, puis regarde l'heure sur son portable.

- Tu ne crois pas que ça va faire longtemps pour demander la date d'un contrôle à un prof ?

J'hausse les épaules.

- On dira qu'on a aussi parlé de la crise …

- Avec le prof de physique chimie ?

- Ouais …

Il réprime un petit sourire. Son portable vibre, le mien aussi. Simultanément, on lit notre message. Et s'affaisse sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gros délire …

Le mien.

« Vide grenier prévu dimanche. Il va pleuvoir, nos amis seront là mais avec leurs capuches. Je ne promets pas que nos potes ne ressortiront pas mouillé. Courage petit frère, pour faire ton tri ça va être dur ... »

Celui de Kiba.

« Vide grenier prévu dimanche. Il va pleuvoir, nos amis seront là mais avec leurs capuches. Je ne promets pas que nos potes ne ressortiront pas mouillés. Prépare toi à affronter le mauvais temps, si l'orage se décide à apparaître en fin de journée, et aide Naru à faire du tri ! »

- Putain … Il a craqué Deidara ou quoi ? Voilà, je le savais, c'était trop tôt pour lui dire que tu sors avec Sasuke, maintenant il disjoncte !

Je penche ma tête vers lui. Il a rien compris.

- Kiba …

- Ouais ?

- T'as rien compris.

Par réflexe, j'attrape les cachets dans ma poche et en tend un à Kiba. Il me regarde avec un air suspicieux.

- Tu veux me foutre sous calmants ? Et pis quoi encore ? Il m'en faudrait un si tu m'annonçais qu'on avait un concert après-demain avec les enfoirés en guise de public … Te fous pas …

Je laisse ma main tendue.

- C'est exactement ça, dis-je.

- … de moi . HEIIIINNNNN ?

Je le bâillonne avec ma main libre.

- Tais-toi !

Il me saute dessus, s'assoit sur mon torse, les mains sur mes épaules et me secoue comme un prunier.

- C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible !

Et après il va dire que c'est mon frère qui a disjoncté, hein… Je lui balance le cachet dans la bouche et il s'étouffe à moitié avant de le recracher par la fenêtre.

Il approche sa tête de la mienne et susurre :

- Leader, si tu tiens à la tête de ton frère, ne confirme pas ce que tu viens de dire.

Bah, Deidara s'en sortira.

- Si, si, je confirme. Traduction des messages pour les pitis enfants innocents comme toi : Concert prévu dimanche. Il va pleuvoir, sous-entendus des coups, Kageki sera là mais anonymement. Je ne promets pas qu'ils en ressortiront indemnes. Courage petit frère, ça va être dur.

Je louche sur son portable.

- Et pour toi ça donne : Prépare toi à affronter Kageki, si ils décident de venir en fin de concert et aide moi à tout préparer. Voilà.

Il me dévisage, s'écarte et va s'asseoir contre le mur.

- Vais mourir …

- Mais non …

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, nous allons tous mourir.

- Mais non …

- Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ?!

J'hausse les sourcils et secoue sous son nez la plaquette de médicaments.

- J'suis anesthésié, j'ai suffisamment donné, j'ai le droit de ne pas paniquer. Pas tout de suite, du moins.

- Naru …

Je me relève, tapote sa tête de chien battu et on va rejoindre nos amis. Ino, Shika et Neji nous regardent, tranquilles. Ils n'ont pas reçu le message. Sasuke et son groupe se regardent, l'air mal à l'aise. Mon brun laisse un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et vient me serrer dans ses bras. Au loin, je sens des regards haineux se poser sur nous mais je m'en fiche. Je fourre mon nez dans son cou et il frissonne. La pause méridienne se termine et il serre ma main dans la sienne.  
J'ai l'impression qu'il est … ailleurs. Il regarde droit devant lui mais on dirait qu'il est absent. Ses doigts pressent les miens, comme pour retenir quelque chose, tandis qu'un fantôme douloureux plane dans ses yeux. Sas'ke … qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je ne te dis pas tout mais toi non plus. Impassible, toujours avec ta fierté made in Uchiha, tu ne veux pas montrer ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Dans ton cœur. Je te connais depuis huit ans, Sasuke… Huit ans et je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est composé ton passé. Un seul indice pourrait m'aider mais il est trop flou, je ne le comprends pas …

_POV externe, Naruto a cinq ans. _

Un petit garçon blond court. Le plus vite possible. Un monsieur bizarre est venu à la maternelle, dans la cour et a touché ses joues en murmurant qu'il était un beau petit bonhomme, digne de ses parents. Après, l'homme lui a susurré des mots bizarres et sa main est descendue sur ses côtes.

L'enfant a eu peur et s'est enfuit. Maintenant, essoufflé, il s'arrête. Son petit cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine. Mais il entend des pas derrière lui.

- Non …

Il se laisse tomber à genoux, les mains sur les oreilles, attendant la suite. Ne sentant rien, il jette un petit regard derrière lui. Il tombe nez à nez avec un enfant de son âge, accroupi, aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres. Le dernier arrivé touche le bras du blondinet et murmure :

- Tu es vivant ?

L'interpellé penche la tête, interloqué.

- Oui, je m'appelle Naruto et toi ?

- Sasuke.

Le brun se relève et tire l'autre enfant.

- Viens, on va voir la dame blonde dans le grand bureau.

- Mamie Tsunade ?

Pas de réponse. Ils arrivent dans le bureau de la directrice, affolée, en compagnie de deux personnes. Tsunade se précipite et serre son petit protégé contre elle.

- J'ai eu si peur …

L'une des deux autres personnes tend une main à Sasuke qui la saisit. Naruto le regarde, perplexe tandis que les deux inconnus s'en vont après avoir dit :

- Merci pour tout. Nous allons déménager dans les prochains mois et nous voulions voir la nouvelle école de Sasuke. Merci encore de nous avoir accordé cette visite.

Le petit brun opine puis suit les deux autres. Tsunade prend Naruto dans ses bras et souffle :

- Il a l'air gentil…

_Fin POV externe.  
POV Naruto. _

Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir des deux inconnus mais …

Peu importe.

Les cours passent plus ou moins vite mais toutes mes pensées sont de plus en plus focalisées sur le concert. Foutus calmants, ils ne font pas effet plus de trois heures, grand maximum. A mon grand (très grand) soulagement, notre prof a une réunion, le lycée nous renvoie à seize heures. Mon groupe me prévient discrètement qu'ils vont au studio directement alors que je reste pour régler une broutille avec un prof de sport..  
Sasuke, un air désolé dans les yeux, se fait traîner par son groupe. Après un court baiser, ils partent.

Bon … Prof de sport, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? J'arrive devant le bureau des profs de sports et elle me déclare que je suis premier en sport. Hein ?

Elle me félicite et me congédie.  
HEIN ?! Elle voulait me voir pour ça ?! Sérieusement, les profs ont trop de temps à tuer c'est pas possible !

Blasé au possible, je sors des bâtiments quand un sixième sens m'avertit : Danger !

Trop tard, je sens quelque chose très dur et lourd heurter mes côtes. Le souffle coupé par la douleur effroyable, je tombe à terre. Je me plie en deux et tente de respirer. Des abrutis qui doivent avoir l'âge de mon frère m'entourent et je me relève, la main sur le flanc. L'un d'entre eux a l'air plus … intelligent et âgé. Il porte des lunettes noires et a sincèrement l'air dangereux. C'est qui ce type ?

Je tente de les compter mais avec ma tête qui tourne, c'est peine perdue. Mais ils sont nombreux face à moi qui suis… très seul pour le coup… Quel courage de leur part.

Bon.

- Tapette !

- Abomination !

Les insultes fusent mais ne m'atteignent pas le moins du monde. Si vous saviez mes cocos comme je m'en fous. J'ai vécu bien pire que d'être insulté par des mollusques de votre espèce. Le second coup vient sur la droite et je l'esquive en me baissant.  
Ma tête se décide à arrêter de tourner. Je fais le compte. C'est du six contre un.

Génial. Je passe à l'attaque et en moins de trois minutes, les molosses sont à terre.

Apparemment, ils avaient misé sur leur nombre et n'avaient aucune force, techniquement parlant. Par contre, le premier coup ne m'a pas loupé et mon souffle se coupe, je n'arrive plus à inspirer. Je fronce les sourcils en ne voyant pas le mec bizarre à terre. J'entends un crissement de pneus et je suis prêt à parier que c'est lui.

Je finis par partir, p'tain, les enfoirés, ou plutôt l'enfoiré, je ne peux plus aller directement au studio, pas les vêtements maculés de leur sang et de poussière. Je me traîne jusqu'à l'appartement. Je compte me changer rapidement mais, en passant devant un miroir, je me suis rends compte qu'un énorme bleu violet, presque brun, s'étend sur tout le côté de mes côtes et en partie sur ma poitrine. J'arrivais à peine à respirer. Je ne pourrais jamais tenir la moindre chanson.  
Merde, merde, merde.  
Tant pis, je n'ai pas le choix. Après une douche glaciale et une crème apaisante, je bande l'ensemble de ma poitrine.  
Je le sens passer, croyez-moi. Mon visage ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Péniblement, je rejoins le studio. Arrivé là-bas, je vois à leurs têtes que Kiba leur a dit pour le concert. Ino me lance un regard inquisiteur et j'essaie de sourire.  
Peine perdue mais elle ne pose pas de questions, elle sait que je lui dirait tout le moment venu. Heureusement pour moi, il ne restait qu'une chanson à mettre au point et à répéter. Je force mes capacités mais ça ne me réussit pas. Les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte, trop préoccupés par le concert. Enfin, si, ils s'en sont rendu compte mais pensent sûrement que c'est dû au stress. Vers vingt et une heure, une violente quinte de toux me secoue et je me plie en deux, la douleur me revenant de plein fouet.

- Naru ?!

- Mmmh, ça va, dis-je en enlevant ma main de ma bouche. Je reviens.

Je me précipite vers les toilettes et hoquette. Ma paume s'est teintée de pourpre.

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus !

Un avis ?


End file.
